Reasons Why
by woodlandfairykirk
Summary: Linnea Young is the prodigy daughter of the great Chase Young. If that didn't make her life hard enough, she is now a hormonal teen. Read to find out each aspect of the suckiness of her life through her hilarous ranting. More like a collection of one-shots rather than a story. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A companion fic to ****The Golden Dragon****, following Linnea Young in her odd life as the teenage daughter of an evil warlord. And you thought being a normal teenager was hard! Each chapter is just another reason Linnea hates her life. This is like Linnea talking to herself, so she is a bit more moody and modern in her head than she is in real life. Lin knows all about the normal life thanks to her best friend, Jack Spicer. Sorry if it's a bit random but it's the rambling of a teenage girl, what do you expect?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but it's pretty obvious that I do own Lin(:**

**Perfection**

_Now, call me crazy, but I hate my life. Well dislike it greatly anyway. Reason number uno: perfection. It kind of sucks, having no chores or duties around the house; those are left for the jungle cats. That means all day I eat, train, learn, sleep and repeat (Yes I sleep, only the dragon part of the Loa Mang Long soup transferred over). Like all kids, I'm yelled at for an unnoticeable error in technique, laziness, and not being up to par with a person _way_ more experienced than me. But instead of this reprimanding being for fixing the bed wrong or folding clothes in a sloppy fashion, it's for my martial arts. Even though I'm the greatest teen prodigy that ever lived, my coach turns out to be the best martial artist ever, with over a thousand years under his belt. Oh, and he's my father too. Seriously unfair, especially since bringing up the time Guan beat him is a no no in this household. So, I have nothing over him. _Yet_. To make it worse I don't even have hair ties or whatever hairspray Chase uses that somehow keeps his hair perfectly in place, so my free time is usually spent brushing knots out. Don't let me even get into meditation times. Personally, I think that the Loa Mang Long soup takes away a person's bladder. Now, I've never had the stuff, but I'll tell you about that in my next rant. So anyway, I'm supposed to be able to float and think about absolutely nothing for hours on end, while not having to pee? It is torture. Similar to how Jack feels about those stupid social events his parents drag him to. Magic's pretty cool though, now that I'm not blowing myself up constantly. But to do the magic, you have to read the hundreds of dusty textbooks on the subject, if you can even find it within the vast library. I hate the cats in their warrior form, and cats can't really climb the ladders too well, so there goes that option. Most of the books are just annoying warnings anyway, a total waste of time to read, but Chase forces me to do it anyway. So there you have it. The utterly boring training regime and schooling Chase Young's daughter endures daily. I'm supposed to be Linnea Young, prodigy daughter of the undefeatable Chase Young. What a lie. Chase Young _has_ been defeated. Ask the Xiaolin monks for proof. But the prodigy part is true, especially the in between-the-lines fact that says I am awesome and such._

**Hoped you liked it, because I loved writing this. Obviously, Linnea is exaggerating; she is not this headstrong in reality. Though he is tough on her, she loves her father. If it is not obvious, she calls him either Chase or father (he believes they are now at the point that they are equals). Next chap will be more on the effects of Loa Mang Long soup and junk. BTW, if you haven't read ****The Golden Dragon ****it is just about how she was born and her companion demon-wolf Mitsukai. So you may want to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did Chase Young would appear ****way**** more often(:**

**Read and Review please!**

**2. Papa Young**

_To most people, having an immortal Heylin warrior would be kind of freaky. Sure it's pretty cool on occasion, but sometimes it is absolutely dreadful. That's why Chase Young is number two on my list of reasons why my life flipping stinks. First of all, he's like the super young, supermodel version of those creepy old cat ladies on TV. Granted his cats are fierce warriors he has defeated. But, it still is pretty weird since I accidently blurt it out whenever anyone asks if he is single. No one is dating my father on my watch! Wouldn't want my life to get worse than it already is! Another unfortunate circumstance is that being mortal and such, in a half a decade me and Chase will look the same age. And thanks to the fact that I look like a mirror image of my mother (I look nothing like Chase, well except for the fact that I'm also super sexy), it won't be surprising if people ask if we are dating. Since we are on looks anyway, I must note that I sadly inherited his gorgeous gold eyes. Now people think we are those silly vampires from that dumb show Dawn or Nighttime or whatever it is called. You never really understand how terrible it is to be compared to a sparkling nutcase. Next, my father is the most protective dude ever. Let me just say that I learned my lesson for running away from the jungle cats when he was away that one time. Now I have to be babysat by none other than the old hag Wuya. What a monster my father is (Chase, if you're reading this, well played old man). Did I not mention I am a teenage martial arts prodigy? Well, I guess Wuya is pretty darn scary for an intruder to deal with. Especially since she feels the need to flirt with my father by wearing ridiculously skimpy bathing suits while lounging in the pool. I must admit that using magic to change her bikini into a banana costume is hilarious though. It even gets my hard-up father in a fit of giggles. Yes, even warlords release a giggle every millennia or so! Next in my rant is Chase's objection to me looking anything like a regular teenager. He even bewitched my closet so only training robes and armor appeared. Scissors and some sewing can make some magic on their own, though I have nowhere to wear my designs (Chase objected to installing a runway). But, even so, I still do not look as cute as the Xiaolin monk, Kimiko (It is not fair! She has a working closet!). And for the finale for this rant? The gigantic decision of whether I want to be Heylin or Xiaolin. I really don't feel like an evil warlady, plus there are more cute guys on the Xiaolin side! Being Heylin also means I have to drink the Loa Mang Long soup. I guess I am normal in the aspect that my father reprimands me for objecting to drink my soup. Luckily, he never brings up starving kids in Africa, though _dragons_ are more like it in this situation. But who would want to be forever stuck in puberty? And in every story I have ever read, the good side wins. So I have decided. I am Linnea Young, and I do whatever I want, even if it means leaving my father's side for the Xiaolin. Why you ask? Because I am a winner no matter how atrocious my life is! I definitely think my father is making up how bad the monks are… Jack seems kind of angry at my decision. He wants me to say that I should join the Heylin side as they have Chase Young. *sighs* isn't that why I am leaving?_

**Sorry for the sudden and random ending! Plus, it seems Linnea is opening up a ton, but I guess she has to let out her stress somehow! By the way, these reasons are in random order (I did not even think about putting them in worst to best or anything) *face palms self*. Seriously made a lot of connections to real life, and if you question how she knows all this, remember her only friend is Jack Spicer. They probably bond by surfing the internet as I don't think any internet companies would send a representative to an evil lair on a volcano.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: homosexuality hints, teenage crushes, oh it is like high-school drama, Heylin/Xiaolin style**

**Just to tell you, this is situated a few years after the second season, everyone is older, but not necessarily matured! I don't really like this one, but bare with me here!**

**The Boys and/or Friends I Don't Have**

_You think your life is tough don't you? Now try having an ancient immortal as a father. I will now introduce you to reason number three of why I want to throw myself off my balcony (and fly away in dragon form. I am too awesome to commit suicide; I want a more honorable end!) Boys. First off, my dad is totally into the whole courtship and suitor idea. If he did not love me so, I bet I'd be in an evilly arranged marriage lickidy-split! I would object to his old-school ideas, but as the only boy I talk to is Jack Spicer, my love life is doomed anyway. Since he absolutely adores my father, he's always in my house, hoping for a glimpse of his idol. Thanks to me, I convinced my father to take him as an apprentice. So, now I have exactly one friend. Who is DEFINETELY not on my 'to like' list! Yes, he has matured greatly, his lanky body filling out with muscles and such. His fiery red eyes and albino skin are actually pretty cute. But his infatuation to my father is a turn off. Like desperate puppy-love infatuation. So my list of available suitors: 0. Spicer knows it too, so he teasingly suggests I get a milkshake. Something about it draws in boys to 'my yard' apparently. Maybe it is a type of Shen Gong Wu? To even find a suitable guy, I'd need a ride to get me on dates. Teleportation spells could work, but there would be a huge risk of me epically failing. Chase could teleport me but that is out of the question (He would demand to be the escort or chaperone or whatever). I could fly (My dragon form has wings!) but then I would have to explain myself because a human that can morph into a golden dragon just isn't normal. Lastly, Mitty could take me (my gigantic demon-wolf), but she would be even harder to explain, or get rid of for a matter of a fact (stupid protective companion). So my options are only open to those few guys involved in the magical world of mine. So, that leaves Hannibal Bean, Pandabubba, and Tubbymura. GREAT SELECTION! Wait, I guess I forgot to mention the Xiaolin monks. The three boys are pretty cute when I'm not beating their butt. It really is not my fault that my father sends me to Showdowns for training! But seriously, for such proclaimed elemental dragons you would think it would be much harder to dominate them. And then Omi gives off those puppy-dog eyes and I have to give them the Wu to keep myself from feeling too bad. So, the monks are obviously jealous of my abilities, plus they must be embarrassed to lose to me in a Jack Spicer-like fashion. And Kimiko obviously hates me just because I'm beautiful. So obviously, I really don't think they will have interests in me while I'm on the Heylin side. Whatever though, I can still like them secretly right? Omi's out, I mean, I have lived in seclusion my entire life, but even I can do some slang. Clay's gotten pretty cute, his fat is like hard muscle now, and his tattoos are pretty sexy. Maybe? Oh, and then Raimundo… Is it hot or is that just him? That brown skin and emerald eyes and ABS! I believe I have found my soul mate. Maybe the Xiaolin side won't be that bad?_

**The right guy is hard to find, especially when pretty much all guys are off-limits. Poor Lin! Review please(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long break, but I'll post a few more chapters today(: BTW, this is like Linnea's diary so obviously she is not like this in real life, she only thinks this. Kinda like how you would think something but never dare to say it out loud!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I may make slight references to other movies, ect…**

**Dragon Tales**

_Well, unless you're an idiot, you must know that my father is the 'great' Chase Young. Blah Blah Blah he drank Loa Mang Soup and is now some mutant ninja dragon. So to cut the story short, my mom gave birth to me and I too have the ability to change my form into a gigantic flying monster also. I am such a little daddy's girl! Anyway, I am completely against selling my soul to the devil, so I haven't actually drunk the soup myself. Point is, neither of us knows if I'm naturally immortal. Being one of a kind sucks! And if you compare me to that half-vampire child I will cut out your throat. I am aging, so I don't think I'm immortal, but I will take that chance for now. I mean, I would die if I had to live in puberty for the rest of my life. So all we do now is wait. And train. And train again. And do that everyday. It really sucks, since even though I'm a flying gold beast, my fathers bigger, faster, and flipping scary. I am attempting to catch up to him, warp speed! If you need a mental image on my dragon form, imagine a Chase dragon that is all gold, no spikes, and with extended wings. I guess flying is pretty cool; you can travel at the speed of light! But it is really tiring; I just don't get how Dojo does it all the time. He doesn't even have wings for god's sakes! Does he have a stash of fairy dust? Since I am even faster than any mechanism, Jack forces me to give him a ride to the Shen Gong Wu. I have never heard as many horse jokes in my life. FML. So monks, if you're wondering where Jack disappeared to for a week, that was because he accidently told my father that 'riding Linnea was making him hot and sweaty.' My father is used to his slangs, so he took it in a VERY wrong way. Poor Jack almost got his balls cut off! He fainted instantly, going into coma at all the fright. And then my father was too flustered to wake him up. I love those two. So another embarrassing moment was during our regular afternoon reptile training. Every fifteen years or so, my dragon hormones are supposed act up and give me the urge to mate. My father and I are the only dragons of our kind. Please read in between the lines. Yeah, he is pretty hot but he is my father. That was the most awkward week of my life. I can only shudder when I imagine what could have happened if I would have given in. Mutated dragon babies, ewww. So, kinda short but it is pretty obvious that NOTHING fun happens in my life. _

**Review please! So I'm thinking about making an actual story on Linnea, not just this diary type thing. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review if you want me to make these events into an actual story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning- mild language**

**Masquerade**

_After days of begging, my father gave in. I was to have the greatest 16th birthday of all time! Jack was a great party planner, and in no time we had picked a venue and a theme. A masquerade ball, right smack in the Land of Nowhere! It took so long to write all the invites and death threats, but it definitely paid off, as everyone came! Even the goody-two-shoes monks themselves! It took some major magic, but somehow I made my mop of blonde hair cascade into spiral curls. My make up as dark and made me glow. My floor length, glittering gold dress enhanced my golden hair, skin, and eyes to a level of perfection. And of course, my mask was of a golden dragon. Now seriously, I looked hot. My mask barely covered my cheekbones, so it was obvious who I was. Or so I thought. I guess I forgot to consider the absolute stupidity of the Heylin side. They all believed I was some newcomer! Finally, Chase introduced me and the dancing began. I kinda ignored all the Heylin, and just jumped over to the huddled group of teenagers in the corner. A large, yellow head turned, his mask unable to conceal the blush on his cheeks. I was quite pleased at the sweet comments he and the beefy kid next to him gave me, though the unfamiliar slang and western accent confused me. A tan kid pushed them aside and stared at me with glowing green eyes. 'Damn girl! I am really thinking about switching sides now!" After some furious giggles, he led me out to the dance floor. We were seriously getting along swell, when both Dojo and Wuya started to freak out. Apparently, a new Wu had to reveal itself then and now everyone was rushing madly to exit the ball. I was furious. I had spent a good amount of free time planning this, and one stupid magic item ruined it. So, I too left my own party determined to get the Wu. Does my life not suck? I'm on the wrong side so I cannot date my dream boy, my party was at the wrong time, and I know the Heylin side ruling the world would just make my life worse. So, sick of all this crap, I decided I was going to run away._

**Meh, would be a ton better if in an actual story. Really thinking about it now.**


End file.
